


Subtle

by mophasia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3047513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mophasia/pseuds/mophasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone would have to describe Stiles, subtle wasn’t the first thing that would come up. More like the opposite. He just says what is on his mind, just because he wants people to get him. And sometimes to shut out the silence. He likes to ramble, okay?<br/>But there are things, he just can’t say out loud. It would be too … nerve-wracking. And honestly, Stiles’ nerves are already wracked enough. So subtly it is, at least Stiles tried.<br/>But Scott ignored all of his efforts so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first try ever to write a story - and on top of that a sciles fanfiction - in English. If someone wants to pity beta me, I would be totally up with that! 
> 
> Nevertheless have fun reading! :)

If someone would have to describe Stiles, subtle wasn’t the first thing that would come up. More like the opposite. He just says what is on his mind, just because he wants people to get him. And sometimes to shut out the silence. He likes to ramble, okay?

But there are things, he just can’t say out loud. It would be too … nerve-wracking. And honestly, Stiles’ nerves are already wracked enough. So subtly it is, at least Stiles tried.  
But Scott ignored all of his efforts so far.

 

First he invited him to the movies. You know, as in a… date. Just thinking about it again makes Stiles blush. Not because he was nervous about the date. But the whole situation went down to shit. It was so fucking embarrassing. Stiles basically asked for a date. Scott brought the pack along. The pack, that couldn’t shut up.

“Stiles, what the fuck did you do with your hair?”

“Guess, Sonic the Hedgehog inspired him!”

“And look at the fancy necklace. Who you want to impress?”

The fancy necklace Stiles was wearing, has been a present by Scott. Two years ago he was gone over the summer, visiting some distant relatives in South America. It was the longest summer ever. As a “Sorry I was gone so long” present Stiles got the necklace. It’s a nice and bonding memory Stiles didn’t want to share with anyone. Fucking noisy werewolves.

The only nice thing about the whole disaster date was the apologizing smile Stiles got at the end of the movie. Scott seemed to catch up a little what his best friend tried to do here. But to be fair, Scott wasn’t the least bit used to a subtle Stiles. Stiles is sarcastic, yes, but always direct … So it’s not his fault, he didn’t get Stiles in the first place.

 

The flowers afterwards, they were just damn horrible. For both of them. There was even a card. Not exactly the most expressive one, but with scrawly hand writing. “Hey Scott, buddy, dude, I just wanted to, bro, bro of bros, I lo …” Everything besides of “Hey Scott” was crossed out furiously. The flowers were delivered to Scott’s home, while Erica, Isaac and Boyd were hanging out with him. The card wasn’t even signed, luckily. Erica and Isaac tried the whole evening to figure out, who sent the flowers and still made jokes about it a week after. They just couldn’t let it go.

Scott kept quiet, but he had his thoughts about it.  
  


Stiles decided never ever to go for flowers again. They were fucking expensive and so damn useless. But Stiles wouldn’t be him, if these were his only options. Okay, Plan A and B failed, but he also had Plan C: Google the shit out of it!   
The result he got when he looked for “How to tell your best friend you are deep shit in love with him” were not what he hoped for. He keeps an open mind, sure, but putting on make up is just … not his cup of tea? And he is pretty sure, it wouldn’t help much with Scott. The movie date and getting flowers were also suggested, but as he knows, it doesn’t work.

But asking Scott out for a coffee should work, right? It sounds more like a date, and it is way more romantic than hanging out at home, playing xbox and eating pizza.

“Coffee? Now? Stiles, seriously?” Scott looked at him as if he lost his last bit of mind. Maybe Scott was right about it. Stiles felt crushed. Google betrayed him. Coffee should have worked.

“Cola would be fine, too?” But Stiles knew, it was a lost case.

“We have cola in the fridge, if you want some.” Scott suggested. He is not sure, what Stiles was thinking, when he asked him for coffee at 10pm. He is not even sure, the coffee shop is still open. But yeah, timing wasn’t exactly Stiles strongest point. Maybe that was the reason, why he didn’t see the flaw in his plan. Scott is not sure, if he should feel sorry for Stiles.

“No, no … it’s fine … I just … I remembered I have to do … some homework. See you tomorrow, bro.” With a crooked smile he left the porch of his best friend’s house. He looked like a kicked puppy. Scott sighed. That was even strange for Stiles. Even stranger than asking to look for a dead body in the middle of the night. Okay, yes, Scott knew what this was about, but he is still not sure, if he liked … the change. Stiles was and will ever be his best friend. They grew up together, they knew just everything about each other. Maybe the last months and all the supernatural shebang wasn’t easy for them. But Stiles was always there by his side. Loyal, trusting, so fucking strong and brave. Scott knew, he were lost without him. But what if it won’t work out between them? Scott couldn’t bear a life without Stiles …

 

Stiles needed a few days to gather enough courage to start with Plan D. No pun intend - okay, maybe there is a pun. This morning he asked Scott to train a little in the woods. Just the two of them. Surprisingly enough, Scott said yes. At least to the training.

“You are kidding me. You bought a fucking silver ring, bro!” A look of pure horror plastered all over Scott’s face. Stiles is holding a simple silver ring in his open hand. Pure and innocent it was shining in the sun. It feels like it was burning through his skin.

“Please, just take it …” Stiles’ voice cracked. There wasn’t anything he has left. There was no Plan E and no more money for anything else. Stiles knew, the ring was a fucking stupid idea. He just knew it. What was he thinking?! It’s not like he wants to engage to Scott. He just wanted a … symbolic gesture of love, or something like that …

“Dude, werewolves are fucking allergic to silver. I thought, you know. You even fucking told me, to stay away from silver.” Scott explained.

“Shit … I totally forgot. Shit, fuck, I am so stupid… l … fuck, I fucked up. I am so sorry, Scott! How can anyone be so stupid?!” Stiles rambled on. He maybe would have never stopped, when Scott not just kissed him. A short, but fond kiss on his mouth and Stiles needed a moment to catch on. Scott kissed him and now looks at him, like he hung the moon - maybe not perfectly straight but good enough for Scott.

“Stiles, I will tell you one fucking important thing: Never ever try to be subtle on me again. Okay? Never! And no flowers. They sucked, dude.” Scott is smiling his perfect smile full of sunshine and everything is just too good to be true.

“Yeah, no flowers ever again.” Is this really happening? Stiles reached out for Scott and kissed him again, longer now, more demanding. They wasted way too much time in their life not making out. Really.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and my artworks on [Tumblr](http://mophasia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
